1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massaging structure with a buffer function, particularly to one applicable to a massage chair or a massage bed for getting rid of disorder swiftly if it happens, having pragmatic design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional massage chair or bed generally includes a massaging structure shown in FIG. 1 consisting of a massage roller (B) to produce kneading, scrubbing and squeezing action. The massaging structure has a threaded rod (AO) vertically provided, a moving member (D) threadably engaging the threaded rod (AO) to move up and down for moving together a massage roller (B), and a motor (C) driving the moving member (D) up and down along the threaded rod (AO). The motor (C) is connected electrically with and controlled by two micro switches (C0), (C1) respectively located at an upper end and a lower end of the threaded rod (AO). Then when the moving member (D) moves up to the highest point to touch the micro switch (C0), the motor is to rotate reversely (or counterclockwise) to make the moving member move down. When the moving member (D) reaches the lowest point, it will touch the micro switch (C1), which then activates the motor (C) to rotate normally (or clockwise) to move down the moving member (D). In case the micro switches (C0), (C1) should lose function (or get out of order), the motor (C) could not get a signal from one of the micro switches for reverse rotation, causing the moving member impossible to move reversely and resulting in getting stuck the moving member (D) immovable at the highest point or the lowest point of the threaded rod (AO).
Therefore, the threaded rod (AO) still keeps rotated by the motor (C) and the moving member got still stuck immovable, so the threads of the threaded rod (AO) and the moving member (D) still engage and wear and tear to cause disorder of the massage structure, if a user is not aware of the out-of-order condition of the moving member sticking at the highest or the lower point.
The same disadvantage of a massaging structure is also recognized in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,200,282-B1, 6,224,563-B1, 6,071,252, 5,653,679, 6,013,040, 1,638,025, and 5,741,218.